Zyxia Vix
Basic Statistics Stage Name (As it will appear In Game): Zyxia Vix Real (Given) Name: Gretchen Brynna Daley Age: 18, give or take a few years Class: Bard Race: Human Sub-race: None Alignment: True Neutral Deity: Milil; Finder Wyvernspur Physical Statistics Height: 5’4 Weight: 120 pounds Skin Tone: Fair Eye Color: Green Hair: Strawberry Blonde Unique features: None Jewelry or Decorations: A long chain necklace of common materials, from which a small compass hangs, inscribed with a set of map coordinates on the backside. Build & Personality Strength: (12) – As a consequence of her recent travels and her early life experiences growing up on a farm, Zyxia isn’t necessarily afraid of hard labor and has learned to carry her own weight in supplies and equipment when on the road. Being at times a bit of a tom-boy, she can swim, climb, jump and sometimes hold her own in a typical tavern brawl, though she does prefer to avoid the latter, as getting hit does cause things such bruises, cuts, and scars. Dexterity: (16) – Because she is not as strong as some, Zyxia has learned that it pays to be quick in the event that she needs to take her show on the road, unless one wishes to be remembered as an artist posthumously. She has also found that flexibility is not only useful for performance, but also as a boon when encountering unforeseen surprises, such as a dangerous situation or the odd golden opportunity as well. Constitution: (12) -''' More suited to singing on stage or in a tap room than braving the elements night after night, Zyxia prefers many common creature comforts that aren’t always available to a traveler or adventurer, such as a dry place to sleep, warm food, and cool drink. Much like the common man, she can be prone to contracting a cough or sniffle when exposed to the adverse whether of the outdoors for any period of time. Though she can be quick, she is a sprinter, and cannot run for an extended amount of time. If driven to run, or even sometimes walk, for too long of a period of time, Zyxia will often become short of breath, a flaw which she does her best to hide from others, even when in an emergency. Under some circumstances, her respiratory endurance can become even more limited. '''Wisdom: (9) – The overestimation of her talents and abilities can sometimes lead Zyxia into making poor choices and getting into sticky situations, or endangering her own health. Infact, the preservation of her pride and her reputation as who and what she is may at times seem more important to her than anything else to the outside observer. In addition, Zyxia can be easily intimidated when out of her element or beyond her talents, when the aforementioned pride or reputation is threatened. Her youth and humanity also contribute to her nature, and she has difficulty often seeing beyond herself and her own personal experiences. Intelligence: (13) – Despite her lazy demeanor and her casual attitude, Zyxia’s mind and wit is rather sharp, both of which she uses to sometimes to make what she sees as “harmless verbal jabs” on others for her own amusement. She is also very well read and well traveled on many practical subjects, legends and myths, which provides some insight and fodder for her bardic trade. Charisma: (15) – While certainly not unattractive, her physical appearance isn’t anything truly special or remarkable, beyond being maybe a little more than commonly pretty in her own way. Coupled with her below average height and a higher pitched speaking voice that never quite made it to adulthood, she can often pass with being younger than she really is. Without the trappings and plumage of being a bard, Zyxia is what she is at origin, a girl who grew up on a farm, complete with freckles and all. But, being the bard that she is, she makes the most of her talent with style, dash, and of course, personality. If Zyxia had a personal motto, it would be something along the lines of “fake it ‘till you make it”, or in other words, present yourself a certain way, and that’s what others will see. This can often lead to Zyxia trying to pretend to be more intelligent and worldly, more talented, more attractive, and more … everything, than she really is. Her flexible personality makes it easy for her to talk to just about anyone, as long as the situation doesn’t turn sour, which she does her best to prevent. When put under pressure, Zyxia will often try to pass off a lie or two to get her out of harms way, and when that fails to work, she’ll try her best to convince her foe that whatever it was she’s in trouble for, was their idea to begin with. Character Concept Related Skills Parry, Tumble, Lore, Taunt, Bluff, Diplomacy, Perform, Appraise Character Concept Related Feats To be decided Biographical Summary The third youngest of fourteen children, Gretchen Brynna Daley grew up feeling a need to find a way to stand out from the rest of her siblings. After happening to see a bard performing in the center of the village which she lived near, she quickly decided that was the solution to her problems. As she grew older, she developed her art and craft until she was ready to seek the road like many young bards do, to discover new experiences and learn what she could from the world around her. Description Summary With bright blue eyes, a slightly turned up button nose and a wide grin, this girl appears to be filled with youth and vitality. Her strawberry blonde hair hangs just below her chin, and adds to the impression that she’s rather carefree, and not to be bothered with the maintenance of longer tresses. While certainly not unattractive by any means, her physical appearance isn’t anything truly special or remarkable, beyond being maybe a little more than commonly pretty in her own way with the dusting of freckles across her nose and rosy cheeks. While on first impression, one might think of innocence and naivety when glancing at this girl, but with her soprano voice, flashy clothing, the musical instrument strapped to her back, and her tendencies towards flash and flair might suggest something more. Category:PC